


Wedding Bells

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [31]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: Pulling away from a kiss, whispering words of love against each other’s lips.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.

They don’t need to have a human-style wedding, not really. They’re above (or below) those kinds of things and have already been all but bound together in accordance of ethereal law (which of course isn’t a law as humans know it, but rather a code on conduct that has been in place since before time existed and nobody had bothered to look at it or change it so nothing said that demons couldn’t be included in those codes as well.) The ethereal “wedding,” for lack of a better term, was nothing more than a combining of true essences, something that Aziraphale and Crowley had been doing inadvertently for the past 5538 years (there were several centuries in the beginning where they hadn’t actually seen each other very often and even a few instances of behaving as they were “supposed” to and going through the motions of discorporating each other for show). But once Crowley had seen just how much Aziraphale had enjoyed helping plan the nuptials of one retired witchfinder sargeant and one part-time fortune teller...well, Crowley wanted to see that light in his angel’s eyes again. So obviously the next step was to have a wedding of their own. And while on the surface it might seem rushed considering their endless lifespans and the fact that they had only just gotten on the same page regarding their relationship status, as we have so recently established they’ve been as good as married for literal ages.

And so a ceremony location was determined (decidedly  _ not _ a church), cake was chosen (four tiers, each with a different flavor and filling), clothing was procured (Aziraphale’s tailor had been thrilled to  _ pieces _ to finally meet the elusive Anthony and even more thrilled when she learned that she would be designing their wedding looks). Aziraphale was certainly a traditionalist at heart (well not  _ angelically _ traditional, but by human standards), but had been very open to the idea of Anathema performing a non-denominational handfasting ceremony in lieu of anything too directly related to, well,  _ Her _ . As far as Aziraphale was concerned, if She truly did not approve of their union then She would have made it known already (see: aforementioned 5538 years), and they didn’t need to go through the human process of licenses, paperwork, and combining assets. This ceremony was for them and because it made Aziraphale happy to have a reason to celebrate while surrounded by the motley crew of humans they had collected.

For once in their existences, everything went according to plan without the help of even a single miracle, angelic or demonic. Aziraphale and Crowley looked resplendent in their wedding suits, complimenting and contrasting each other so very perfectly. And when Anathema listed the various ways in which the two of them would now be bound, winding the fabric elegantly around their joined hands, there was not a single dry eye in the house. Even the Them, who in general weren’t quite old enough to fully appreciate the concept of marriage, seemed to understand the importance of this moment (when Brian less than tactfully pointed out to Pepper that she was crying he received a none-too-gentle elbow to his ribs and had tears in his eyes for an entirely different reason). 

They sealed their binding with a kiss, clasped hands still pressed together by ribbon and string, their happiness and love permeating the air and making them giddy as they murmured their cherished promises against each other’s lips.

  
  



End file.
